


Someday We'll Be Together and Have French Vanilla Coffee

by Padapuppy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padapuppy/pseuds/Padapuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corbett spends his time with Ash and Pam in heaven, and it comes as a shock when Ed manages to wind up dead, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday We'll Be Together and Have French Vanilla Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [walfpups](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walfpups/gifts).



“I swear everyone those two idiots meet end up dead.” He hears out of nowhere. He sits up, vaguely unaware of how he came to be lying down, and looks around. He’s in his childhood home-bedroom specifically, and he is thoroughly confused.

“Hello.” He calls, trying to figure out how he got here.

“Man, you have no idea, do you,” the same voice comes through.

“Who’s there?” He calls out, grabbing anything resembling a weapon, desperately wishing he had some salt. He remembers that being useful. 

He sees the man then, dressed in a sleeveless shirt and sporting a mullet. 

“Who are you?” He wonders. “Why are you here; why am I here?”

The man walks up to him, holds out his hand, and says, “Name’s Ash. I also answer to Dr. Badass. And you’re Corbett.”

“How do you know my name?”

“Sucks to be the one to tell you this, but you’re dead.”

After having a very major freakout session, Corbett accepts his fate, especially after Ash tells him how he saved his fellow Ghostfacers, and Ash telling him what Ed had said.

“How do you know all of this?” Alan asks, turning down a beer from his new companion. 

Ash doesn’t answer, but leads him out of the house. Alan has no choice but to follow.

They walk, silently but quickly, and Ash draws several shapes and lines with white chalk on doors as they go. “They’re wards,” Ash explains. “They're keeping the angels off our trail.”

Alan wants to ask why they’d want to keep angels away, but opts for silently following the strange man until they reach a seemingly run-down bar.

“Home sweet home,” Ash announces, and they walk inside. A woman with dark hair is sitting at the bar.

“Who ya got there?” she asks and walks up to them. She hugs Ash briefly and turns to Alan. 

“Alan J. Corbett, Ma’am.” He offers his hand. The woman ignores it, and pulls him into a firm embrace. 

He squeals when her had gropes his behind.

“Aw, he’s shy, I like him,” she mews. 

“That’s Pam,” Ash explains and heads behind the bar, grabbing another beer for himself and chucking one as Pam who catches it gracefully. He motions for Alan to come over to him. Alan looks between Ash and Pam and decides that Ash is much safer to be around.

“This is how I found out you were here,” Ash says, motioning to a computer. 

“What’s that sound?” Alan inquires. It’s high pitched and buzzing. If it were any louder, Alan fears it would be deafening.

“Angel speak,” Ash says, and grabs another beer. Alan suspects he might be an alcoholic.

“How did you know who I was?”

Ash laughs and looks over to Pam. “He and his buddies thought it’d be cool to film a ghost.”

Pam raises her eyebrows and Ash continues. “Sam and Dean were hunting the thing, and this one got caught up in it.”

“Of course. They’re like a magnets.”

Ash chuckles and looks back over to Alan, “No one they know survives.”

Alan doesn’t understand why they’re laughing, so he asks.

Pam’s the first to speak. “They’re the reason I’m here,” she says.

“Me too,” Ash adds. He then amends, “But I’m cool with it.”

Pam nods. “Yeah, I like it here.”

This is how Alan J. Corbett finds himself spending part of eternity in a rundown bar in heaven.

__  
A few years later, though that could be wrong as time is iffy at best in heaven, Ash interrupts one of Corbett’s living memories. This memory was a good one involving Ed and giving him french vanilla coffee. Ed has smiled and said he liked it. It was a good day.

“Hey,” Ash calls. “I finally got audio feeds up here. Wanna hear what he said after you kicked it, man?”

Corbett pretends to silently debate the matter before rushing along after Ash.

He listens as Ed and Harry talk about that night. Apparently his death made him a full fledged Ghostfacer. And then he hears something that causes him to lose his breath. “About how gay love can pierce through the veil of death and save the day.”

“You okay there, man?" Ash waves a hand in front of Corbett’s face. 

Corbett smiles, briefly. “You think he meant it?” he asks after some time. 

“Don’t know, but you’re about to find out. Calls came him this morning, looks like your boy bit the big one.”

Alan sucks in a huge breath. He draws backwards, back hitting the wall behind him, and sinks to his knees. 

“Did you hear me? Zeddmore’s here.”

“He’s dead,” Corbett whispers. “He can’t be dead. He’s too young.” He looks up at Ash. “It’s not fair.”

Ash stares down at him, a look on confusion and disbelief on his face.

“Man, he’s seventy-nine. Somehow managed to break that Winchester curse.”

“Really?” Corbett wonders. At Ash’s nod, Alan pulls himself together, a plan in mind. “Where is he?" he asks, listens, and takes off.

__  
Ed’s sleeping on a couch, the Ghostfacer’s computer in front of him, glasses lopsided on his face, and headphones on his head. He snuffles lightly, and Corbett finds him as beautiful as ever.

He smiles and sits on the floor next to the couch, removes the glasses and headphones, and gently grabs Ed’s hand.

Ed stirs. “What? What’s going on?” Ed slurs, his voice heavy from sleep. He pulls his hand away and reaches around for his glasses. “Who are you?” Ed wonders then slips the glasses Alan placed in his face on his face.

Ed looks around the room, eyes trying to focus. “How’d I get back here, haven’t seen this place in years." He says then his eyes find Alan’s face.

“Corbett?” he asks disbelieving. Corbett only nods. “This isn’t real. You’re a ghost!” He yells and scrambles up from the couch.

“Ed, wait,” Corbett says gently and picks something up from the ground. It’s a mirror. “How old are you?” he asks.

“Seventy-nine,” Ed supplies easily. Corbett hands him the mirror. Ed looks, tilts his head. “What’s going on?” Ed wonders.

Alan smiles, takes a seat on the couch. Ed slouches down next to him, and grabs his hand. “I’m dead, right? Man, I’m sorry." Ed says after a while.

Corbett shakes his head. “Don’t be.”

“No, it was my fault. I mean, when I saw you then…” he cuts off, shaken.

“When?” Corbett asks.

“At the outlet mall. Shoulda said something, but I couldn’t. I mean, I waited until you were dead. Man, I suck.”

Corbett laughs. “Doesn’t matter. You’re here now,” he squeezes the other man’s hand tightly. “Oh wait, I got you something.”

Ed laughs, “We’re in heaven, and you got me something.”

Corbett just smiles, reaches with the hand that’s not currently occupied, and hands the mug to Ed.

Ed sniffs it and takes a sip. “You remembered,” he says, almost in awe.

“French Vanilla Coffee,” Corbett nods, a proud grin on his face. “I knew you’d like it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Un'beta'd. Comments, I think they're awesome.


End file.
